Hammer
by They Call Me A Number
Summary: She'd come home wanting a little fixing, forgetting that Felix wouldn't be there. So, she had to fix it herself.


**AN:** A prompt that I found over on the Disney Kink blog, and related to this NSFW picture by Far-too-many-feels: far-too-many-feels. tumblr . com / post/ 46307511064/ im-gonna-avoid-putting-this-in-the-tags-i-think Sorry this is so bad; I can't do detailed porn. :( Please, any comments or advice on how to improve my smut writing would be GREATLY appreciated. I want to improve, but can only do that if you let me know what I'm doing wrong. Anyway, despite how bad this is, I hope you all still enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Disney does.

* * *

A groan left Tamora's lips as her fingers began to move, lightly dancing over her skin as she teased her entrance, her every movement deliberately slow. Although part of her just wanted something quick and satisfying, most of her wanted this to _last._ Dragging the tip of her nail over her folds, her muscles tensed as they pushed against her already wet heat, flesh trembling as she forced herself to wait.

Felix was good, but even he didn't know her as well as she knew herself.

Pressing her thumb against her clit, Tamora hissed as she finally moved, hips shifting to better accept the fingers that sank into her. Gliding them over ribbed flesh as the pad of her thumb rubbed, slow, circular motions that quickly had her panting through her nose, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip to contain the whimpers and mewls that had gathered in her throat, kept down only by the faint sound of laughter she could hear through the cracked bedroom window. Normally she wasn't shy about the noises she made, but tonight it was all part of the fun. How long could she last before the rest of the game knew she was there?

The garbled moan that forced itself from between her lips as the tip of her finger brushed against _her_ started the clock.

A pleasant start, but she was going to need a little something more for tonight.

Trailing her free hand over the side of the bed, Tamora picked up the pace of her movements, allowing a sigh to escape her as a quick spike of pleasure twisted within her, causing her toes to curl as she hit the spot she had been looking for again. Pressing the tip of her finger against it as the pad of her thumb continued to move, her other hand groped for the box she knew was down there, the only thing she had brought with her from her game Felix knew nothing about. A gift, one could say, left over from when her game had been for a 'M' rated home system instead of a dumbed down arcade console, when the players had been given much more freedom to explore her world and, more specifically, her bedroom. Groaning as she shifted, her hips bucking slightly against her hand, she half rolled to the side, cursing whatever had forced the box so far under the bed she couldn't reach it when she most needed the well-endowed yellow toy.

Her grumbling stopped as something a different shade of yellow caught her attention, drawing her free hand over toward the golden hammer Felix had accidently left behind. Picking it up, she rolled the tool between her fingers for a few long moments, considering the option that had been given to her.

_Would she really?_

A cat-like grin broke out across her face as she laid back down, the box forgotten beneath her as she occupied herself with her newest toy. _Why even ask?_

It was _cold_ she realized as she slid the handle into her, her muscles tightening against the abrupt change in temperature. Pulling it away, she ignored the slight damp already coating it and rubbed it between her palms, pausing to blow on it in an attempt to warm it up. Growing impatient, she finally decided enough was enough and pushed it back in, sliding it in up to the hilt.

"_Oh."_

Eyes wide and wild as the hammer's healing powers began to fade, the feeling of being fixed almost enough to send her over the edge right then, Tamora bit her lip and continued, hard pressed to keep her voice low.

_This_ was going to be fun.

"Tamora? Are you in here? Have you seen my ham- Oh my lands, I'm sorry!"

Her eyes flying open at the interruption, Tamora's hand froze as her head turned to face the door, eyes meeting Felix's for a single moment before he half turned away, his hand fumbling for his hat as he pulled it down to cover his face. Smirking at his bashfulness, she slowly began to move again, teasing herself with the handle of the hammer to rebuild what Felix had interrupted as she focused on the eight-bit handyman before her.

"See something you like, Fix-It, or did you actually need something?"

"T-the l-lights went o-out at the p-party," Felix stammered out as she shifted the angle of the hammer and sped up her thrusts, a breathy pant escaping from between her lips as the metal pounded and rubbed against her. "I-I came to g-get my hammer to f-fix it." Biting back a throaty laugh as he pressed his hat fully against his face, he took a few steps closer to the bed, his hand brushing over the top of the bedside table as he felt around for his tool. "L-let me just grab that, and I'll be on m-my way."

"You're not going to find it that way," Tamora gasped as the sharp prongs of the hammer scraped against her, back half arching from the bed before she pulled it away, already missing the stinging sensation as Felix lowered his hat to glance at her in confusion. Smirking as she held up his missing hammer for him to see, she winked as she shifted her grasp, the handle warm and wet in her palm as she waited for his reaction. "You weren't here, soldier, so I decided to fix it myself."

"Oh my land," Felix gasped, his face flushing red as his hat moved to cover his front, his jeans already notably tighter as he tried to hide his arousal. "Tammy…you…it…m-my hammer," he squeaked, eyes jumping between his tool and her devilish smirk as she waved it back and forth before him, the light catching the liquid covering it with every movement she made. "I use that to fix things," he finally squeaked out as she lowered her hand, his blood rushing south as he watched her return to her former activities.

"I know," she smirked. "Why do you think I'm using it? Stay or leave, Fix-It, it's your choice; either way, you'll get it back soon enough." Grunting as she set a punishing pace, her hips returned to moving in time with her thrusts, bucking at the air as she drew closer and closer to the finish he had interrupted. Turning her head to glance at her husband as he pushed closed the door, it was the look of lust on his face that finally sent her over, his name tearing itself from her throat as she clenched around his hammer. Hissing as the prongs dug into her skin, she continue to rock her hips as she rode out her high, the healing head rubbing against her as she waited for it to end. Pressing her free hand tightly against her eyes as she finally pulled it out, it was with a tired smile that she beckoned him closer, pulling him in for a rough, demanding kiss once he was close enough before pressing his still dripping hammer into his palm.

"Congrats, Fix-It; looks like both of your hammers really know how to hit the spot," Tamora chuckled as she pulled away, enjoying the stain on his cheeks from her words. Pushing herself to her feet once her thighs had stopped trembling, she pulled off her top, the idea of a shower before she had to make her required appearance at the party the Nicelanders were throwing for them in the park striking her as a good idea. Smirking as Felix refused to meet her gaze, she ruffled his hair to get his attention as she sauntered past, drawing his eyes away from the hammer he was looking at as if he had just realized it really was gold. Quirking an eyebrow as she watched the bulge of his jeans jerk at the sight of her naked, she silently tilted her head toward the bathroom, swinging her hips as she walked as a silent invitation for him to join.

The sound of his hammer hitting the floor and his quiet cursing as he struggled to remove his belt set off her laughter as she waited for the water to warm, her grin growing as she anticipated what would most likely be a _very_ interesting round two.


End file.
